bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuNano
The BakuNano are advanced versions of Battle Gear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Anime They raise a Bakugan's power to innumerable, uncontrollable heights. They also don't require Ability Cards, like Mechtogan, to activate their power, unlike their predecessors, the Battle Gear. BakuNano/Nano Gear first appeared in episode 7. This was proven in the intro, as well as in the title, BakuNano Explosion. Horridian used his BakuNano Aeroblaze to battle the Bash Brothers and won. BakuNano are more to hurt Bakugan, and cause damage, which makes the use of them potentially dangerous for the audience. Mag Mel might have created BakuNano to create more energy during brawls for his own personal use. Later, in the same episode, Bash Brothers used Shoxrox with their Flash Ingrams and brutally defeated Marucho and Trister. However, Shun and Taylean appeared and beat the Bash Brothers without using BakuNano. Description They have the attribute symbols (Copper, Gold, Silver) like the Battle Gear have. In the Anime, BakuNano increases the destructive force of all brawling Bakugan. They are not sold with Ability Cards . Game Nano Gear can be played with a Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titan, or a Bakugan. You can carry up to 3 Nano Gear in your force. To play a Nano Gear during a Battle, it's Symbol must match the Gate Card's Color. Add the Nano's G-Power to the Mechtogan's or Bakugan's G-Power. You can play any/all Nano Gear from your Unused Pile. When played solely with a Bakugan, Nano Gear are removed from the game after the battle. In contrast, when attached to Mechtogan, Nano Gear simply go to your Used pile after the battle. Known Nano Gear *Hammermor *Aeroblaze *Bombaplode *Hyper Pulsor *Crosstriker *Slingpike *Sonicanon *Shoxrox *Lanzato *Blamtheon *Reconblast *Swipeon *Slicerix *Daftorix Trivia *It seems that BakuNano do not have or use Ability Cards. However, this may have not been shown yet. *It is unknown who developed the BakuNano or where they are from as stated by Dylan . *Some New Vestroia Bakugan can support BakuNano, like Neo Dragonoid from the 7 in 1 Maxus set, or Cyborg Helios, even thought their holes were originally designed for traps. *It appears that in the anime, only one BakuNano can only be used by one particular Bakugan, since Shoxrox is only used by Flash Ingram. *On all of the BakuNano packagings, they show a BakuNano with Flash Ingram. *Nano means a smaller form of units this could be a smaller form of battle gear.This could be why they have the same symbols and why most of the nanos look like smaller forms of previous battle gear Gallery Anime File:Copper Shoxrox.JPG|Shoxrox File:Darkusnano.JPG|Darkus Flash Ingram using Shoxrox File:Gold Aeroblaze.JPG|Aeroblaze File:Horridian Aeroblaze.JPG|Horridian (in ball form) with Aeroblaze File:Hrrnms7.JPG|Horridian with Aeroblaze Game File:BN Bombaplode-300x262.png|Bombaplode File:BN Crosstriker-300x101.png|Crosstriker File:BN Hammermor-300x115.png|Hammermor File:BN Hyper Pulsor-300x115.png|Hyper Pulsor File:BN Slingpike-300x82.png|Slingpike File:BN Sonicanon-300x101.png|Sonicanon Lanzato (demo).JPG Official3.PNG|Lanzato Official2.PNG|Slicerix Shoxrox.png|Shoxrox Daftorix.png|Daftorix Ability Card Images Sonicanon.jpg|Sonicanon HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Hammermor CrosstrikerBDability.png|Crosstriker Razorspin.jpg|Hyper Pulsor Bombaplodeability.png|Bomaplode LanzatoBDAbility.jpg|Lanzato ShoxroxBDAbility.jpg|Shoxrox Daftorix.jpg|Daftorix SlicerixBDAbility.jpg|Slicerix Slingpick.png|Slingpike Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuNano Category:Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Article stubs Category:Needs pictures Category:Needs info